XMen 4: Wake of Darkness
by SilverLotusArtisan
Summary: 6 months after Alcatraz Island, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters has grown, with Storm leading it. But odd dreams are plaguing Logan and a few others during their sleep, and a new evil is rising to cover the world in eternal darkness. LoganxStorm
1. Who Are You?

This is my first X-Men fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. I'm also new to using so please bear with me ;;; this takes place after the 3rd movie.(obviously) For those who know Greek Mythology very well, the names and terms I use might give away the plot, so I would appreciate it if those who do recognize those names or terms do not say anything to give away the plot, and ruin it for others. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: "Who Are You?"

"I can bring her back..." A voice whispered, echoing through the pitch black hallway. "I can bring her back, for you..." Logan spun around, looking for where the voice was coming from, but no one seemed to be in the hallway but him. Then again, the hallway was so dark he could barely see where he was walking. "Who's there?" he demanded, only to get a childlike giggle in return. "Do you want me to bring her back? I can, you know..." the voice echoed. Logan's heart started to pound in his chest. "What are you talking about?" he growled. "You know what I'm talking about." the voice whispered, but this time, it sounded like it was coming from behind him. Logan spun around, but no one was there. Nothing, just darkness. He looked around with narrowed eyes and turned back around, but jumped back in and let out a yell of surprise when he saw a girl standing in front of him now. Her hair was long and white, and her skin pale. She wore a pure white dress that ended below her knee, with no socks or shoes, and nothing else but a silver chain around her neck bearing a sparkling diamond pendant shaped like a crescent moon. It was her eyes that caught him off guard the most, however. They were completely black, and stared at him with an eerie look that sent a shiver down his spine. He stood there, panting, and staring at the girl who looked to be no older than 16.

"Who are you?" he demanded, but the girl gave no response. Growing irritated, he yelled loudly, "Who are you?!" his voice echoed loudly in the black hall. The girl grinned and giggled in a ghostly manner. "I'm Diana." she said softly, her black eyes turning a pale gray-blue. "But that's not my real name." Logan looked at her in confusion and aggravation. "Well then what is your real name?" He snapped. Diana only kept smiling and began to sway back and forth, her eyes returning to the eerie black. "I will cover the world in endless darkness; a never ending twilight from which there will be no escape." she said in an innocent tone, which made her seem all the more corruptive. "It'll be a beautiful darkness. People trapped in their nightmares forever. Then, I will rule over Gaia and claim my thrown both there and on Uranus. Do you want to join me?" She slowly held out a hand to Logan, which he looked at skeptically. He looked at the girl as if she were crazy, which at this point he was sure she was. "What the hell are you talking about?" he said. Diana's eyes seemed to flash and they turned gray-blue once again. "I can bring her back to you." she whispered, her voice echoing again. "The one you lost, and desperately want to recover. I can bring her back to you, if you join me."

Logan looked at her skeptically. He looked at her hand and took a small step forward, but just then a voice rang through the darkness like light breaking in the dawn. _"Logan!"_ the voice called. It sounded very familiar, but he couldn't recognize it, like he had forgotten who it was. He looked around the dark hall as light started to break through it, shattering the darkness. The girl's eyes turned black again and she disappeared quickly like a shadow hidden beneath a cloud. _"Logan!"_ The voice called again. This time, Logan could tell who it was. His eyes burst open and he sat up in a start. "What? Huh?" he said, sweating and breaths coming in pants as though he had just run a mile. Rogue stood beside his bed looking at him worriedly. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You were dreaming." Logan slowly nodded, trying to calm himself and catch his breath. So it had all been a dream? It seemed so real. "You were talking to someone." Rogue said. Logan looked at her a little surprised. "Who was I talking to?" he asked. Rogue thought for a moment, but then shook her head and said, "I don't know. You kept shouting 'who are you?' in your sleep." Logan swallowed and took a deep breath, finally managing to catch his breath. "Are you sure you're okay?" Rogue asked. Logan nodded, wiping some of the sweat from his nose and forehead. "I'll be fine." he said. "Go, you're going to be late for class." He added with a wave of his hand to the door. Rogue slowly nodded and adjusted the black backpack on her shoulder. "Alright." she said with a small smile before turning and walking out the door.

Logan sat on his bed and sighed, running both hands through his dark hair. That dream had felt so real... like he could have reached out and touched that girl's hand. Her words kept echoing in his head. What was all that crap about darkness and Uranus? He had no clue, but what she had offered him rang the loudest in his mind. "I can bring her back." That was what she had said to him, wasn't it? Logan shook his head and climbed out of bed. It had only been a dream. Just a stupid dream, nothing more. It was just his mind playing games with him. Perhaps his desire for her to still be around... still be there, still be alive. Was that what fueled the dream? Probably. It had been 6 months since then, though. Shouldn't he be over it by now? If only he could be. He acted as though everything were alright, and for the most part everything was alright. Except for one thing... Just _one_ thing that was missing.


	2. Come And Find Me

Chapter 2: "Come And Find Me" 

After getting dressed and managing to clear his head a bit, Logan finally stepped out of his room and began to meander through the halls of the mansion. Several students were scattered about the hallways on their way to class, some with their breakfast still in hand or doing last minute cramming. Literally. Among them was Kitty Pryde, who raced down the hall while fiddling with the books in her backpack, trying to stuff them all inside. She failed to see Logan right in front of her, with her head lowered like it was, and he with his back turned to her didn't notice her either. He also was preoccupied with the cigar he held in his hand and was about to light.

Storm stepped out of the classroom up ahead and waved some of the students inside with her usual cheerful smile. She looked up to see Logan, smiling unusually at him for some reason. Logan briefly stopped as he saw her, waving to her by lifting the last 3 fingers from the cigar in his hand. He tried to hide his slightly bemused expression, though. He had begun to notice that the smile Storm wore when she looked at him was... slightly different than the smile she used when looking at others. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about it was just different. He could tell. But maybe it was just his imagination. After all, anyone could tell that after that day on Alcatraz Island, he hadn't quite been the same. His health was fine and so was he, it was just his attitude that was different. It seemed to be all over the place at times. He supposed he hadn't pulled himself together as fast as he usually did.

Logan saw that Storm's gaze was diverted to behind him as she noticed Kitty about to collide with Logan. Her eyes widened a bit and she reached out as though to stop Kitty even though she was several feet away. "Logan!" she shouted to warn him. Logan turned and looked behind him but Kitty was just feet away. At Storm's shout, however, she looked up just in time to see Logan and kept running while phasing right through him. Logan seemed a bit surprised at first since she had just run right through him. "Sorry!" Kitty called over her shoulder before running past Storm and into the room. Logan spun around, somewhat befuddled only to see Storm laugh and walk inside the classroom and close the door behind her. Logan half smirked and took out his lighter, about to light his cigarette when Storm opened the door and poked her head out. "Logan." she said, earning his attention. "Outside." Logan's smirk grew a bit and he nodded, reluctantly walking over to a nearby door that would lead to the garden outside.

Finally lighting his cigarette, Logan glanced around the peaceful garden. It was really enjoyable out in the summer, very quiet and peaceful. But that also was the garden's weakness, it sometimes tended to be too quiet. Logan glanced around the rather nostalgic garden, until his eyes landed on the three polished rocks several feet out. He seemed to freeze like a stone statue and stare at the gravestones. Not having those three around made things around the mansion seem rather... off. Like a part of it had been taken away. Still, there was no dwelling in the past. No matter how much any of them wished it were different, they weren't coming back. You can't change the past after all.

Suddenly Logan heard some odd echo of whispers coming from all around him. He spun around in a start, but no one was around. The whispers rang in his ears again, and he spun all around to find the source, but could not. The whispers sounded like multiple people speaking at once, and he couldn't make out anything being said. However the whispers became louder and louder until finally it quieted down to one voice, that said, _"Do you miss her?"_ Logan turned around, but still no one was there. But he was sure of it now, it was the same girl from his dream last night. Could that be possible? It was just a dream, after all. Unless... perhaps it was a psychic message? "I know you miss her." the voice spoke again. _"I know what you want, I know what your heart wishes for. You wish to return her to the world of the living. I can do that for you."_ Logan slowly turned around in a circle, glancing side to side. "Where are you?" he demanded. A familiar, eerie giggle echoed throughout the garden. "_Come and find me."_ the voice laughed in a childlike way. Logan left the patio and ran through the garden, trying to find who it was that was speaking to him and where they were. But if it really was a telepathic message, then it could be from anywhere.


	3. Hidden In The Walls

Chapter 3: "Hidden In The Walls" 

Logan rushed through the garden, looking all around him and keeping his ears open as well for any signs of a person other than him in the garden. But so far, there was none._ "Come and find me."_ Diana's voice said again. Logan looked around him but no one was there. He was getting annoyed now, visible by his furrowed brow and gritted teeth. _"This way!"_ her voice whispered, coming from his left. He quickly turned and headed in that direction, ignoring the fact that he had just crushed a rose bush while pushing past it, among a few other flowers he was crushing beneath his feet as he ran through the garden. _"Hurry! Faster!"_ she taunted, urging Logan to run faster. Which he did. "This way!" she giggled, getting him to turn, and again, and again, until he had completely mixed himself up and he didn't know where he was. Finally she said, _"I'm over here! This way!"_ To his right now. Logan quickly ran in that direction, and found the brick wall that separated the garden from the entryway outside.

He craned his head back a little to look at the top, panting to catch his breath. After all that, he had reached a dead end? It didn't make sense. Maybe he had been imagining things. However, Diana's voice spoke again. _"Over here!"_ she whispered, her voice echoing in his ears. "I'm over this wall! Hurry!" Logan was skeptical at this. She now wanted him to climb a wall? No way he was going to do that. But just as he had thought about turning around and going the other way, Diana's voice came in multiple whispers like before, clogging his thoughts and flooding his mind uncontrollably. Logan threw his hands over his ears and doubled over, gritting his teeth and blinking several times as if it would help. He finally looked up at the wall and, against his better judgement, began to climb it. If it would make her be quiet, then he'd climb it.

He got to the top and slung himself over, and dropped down to the other side. As soon as he had done this, the voices stopped much to his relief. He looked around, and saw no one there. He groaned and cursed under his breath. No one. Not even an animal, and certainly no person. This was starting to get on his nerves. He sighed and turned to walk away, when something caught his eye. He turned around and looked at one of the bricks on the wall. It was different from the others. Not in color or shape or size. In fact if you hadn't been right there in front of it looking at it you wouldn't have noticed it. But once you saw it, it was hard to ignore. There carved on the side of the reddish brown brick was the shape of a crescent moon.

Logan stared at the brick and the shape carved in there with growing curiosity. It seemed very familiar. Then when he thought about it, he remembered Diana wearing a diamond necklace in his dream, bearing that same shape; a crescent moon. As his eyes trailed over the brick, he noticed something else. It looked as though the cement around it was broken; like the brick could be taken out. He slowly reached out to the brick and dug his fingers around the edges that were just barely sticking out, and after a little wiggling, sure enough, it dislodged and slid out. Logan looked at the brick he had removed and turned it over in his hands several times slowly to inspect each side. Despite the somewhat eerily ironic symbol etched onto it's one side, it was just an ordinary brick. Was someone playing tricks on him? He turned and ducked his head a bit to look into the hole the brick had been inside, and saw a glint of some sort. He reached in, and managed to reach whatever it was with his large fingertips. He could tell that it was long, and thin, like a chain. He managed to get his fingers wrapped around it, and he pulled it out. As he looked at the item he had pulled out, he found himself staring at a silver chain necklace, with a crescent moon shaped diamond pendant hanging on it.

His eyes widened and he looked around a bit shaken. He finally stared back at the necklace with a pale face and his jaw hanging partially open. He glanced from the brick and back to the pendant in complete disbelief. What was going on? This necklace looked just like the one Diana had been wearing in his dream. But it couldn't be, could it? And yet, her voice had led him right to it, and here it was, in his hand as clear as day. But if the necklace was real... then did that mean that Diana was real, too?


	4. Where Are You?

Chapter 4: "Where Are You?" 

Logan stared at the necklace on the coffee table in front of him, now sitting on the couch in the Study. He stared at it intently, still trying to get his heart to stop racing. The brick laid next to it, which he stared at with equal skepticism. It was now noon, and he still couldn't shake off the events of the late morning. He heard the sound of students running through the halls outside the Study. Class had been let out for lunch. However, he ignored it and kept his attention focused on the two items before him.

However, his concentration was interrupted when Storm walked into the Study. "There you are." she said to Logan, who looked up at Storm and instinctively snatched the necklace from the table and put it in his pocket. "Hey." he said. "What's up?" Storm leaned against the door and said., "I've got to run a few errands. We have student who's supposed to arrive somewhere around 3. Can you make sure he's settled in?" Logan nodded. "Yeah, sure." he said. Storm looked at him questioningly and slowly she asked, "Are you okay?" Logan cleared his throat and nodded a final time. "Yeah, I'm fine." he insisted. "Okay." Storm said softly with a small nod, before she slowly turned and left, closing the door behind her. Logan sighed once she had left, and took the necklace out again and looked at it. He tore his gaze away from it and looked at the brick now. Why had this been hidden in the wall outside the mansion? He had a lot of questions, and he knew just sitting around there like he was wouldn't get any of them answered. But he couldn't really tell Storm or anyone else how he had found the necklace. They probably wouldn't believe him. In fact, the only two people who might have believed him weren't there anymore.

He put the necklace back onto the table before he laid back on the couch, tucking his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling as he thought carefully about the morning, and the dream. No way it was all mere coincidence. The necklace was identical to the one Diana wore in the dream. And the voice that led him to the necklace was indeed Diana's voice. But who was she? And why did she lead him to the necklace? Perhaps it had some sort of great significance. But if that was so, why didn't she just come and get it herself? She obviously knew where it was. But... what if she couldn't come and find it herself? What if she was unable to come to the mansion, and locate the necklace and take it? Or maybe he was really going crazy. He tried to calm himself and succeeded, but possibly a little too much as several minutes later he fell asleep there on the leather couch.

Logan heard the fragile echo of the dripping of water. He opened his eyes and found himself in a dark, black abyss, with mist shrouding everything making it even more impossible to see. He glanced around with a bemused look on his face until he heard a familiar giggle echo all around him. He spun around, and thought he saw a shadow dart through the mist, but as soon as he had spotted it the shadow had dispersed. He heard the giggle again from behind and turned to see the shadow again. He tried to follow it with his eyes but it disappeared into the mist. "Psst!" he heard someone whisper from behind again, and he turned quicker this time and saw Diana standing there. "I want my necklace back." she said, holding out her hand. Logan glanced at her outstretched hand, and then to his, suddenly noticing he had something tightly clenched there. He opened up his hand, and saw the diamond necklace. He looked up at Diana and asked, "Why do you want it?" Diana smiled and said, "I need it. It's mine, so give it to me." Logan still didn't give her the necklace. "Why did you lead me to it?" he asked. "So you could give it to me." Diana replied. "But why me?" Logan demanded. Diana's smile grew and she giggled, which sent a chill down Logan's spine. "Because I know how much you want her back." she said. Logan glanced at the necklace. "What was it doing in the wall like that?" He asked. Diana swayed side to side a little like a child who couldn't keep still. "That mansion is full of secrets. Lots of secrets. Ones they can never tell." She replied. Logan furrowed his brow in confusion. "Secrets? What secrets? Who's they?" he asked, starting to get irritated. However, Diana didn't answer his question. She only said, "I want my necklace back. Give it to me, and I'll give you something precious to you." Logan was very skeptical of this, but he figured it couldn't hurt to ask, "Where are you? Where can I find you?" Diana pointed above, and Logan slowly looked up to see a full moon above their heads. "When the moon and the sun are both visible in the dawn. When the 3 are united again in the sky. That's when I want it back." She said. Logan was even more confused now. That told him how to find her, but not where. He looked back at Diana and quickly asked, "But where can I find you?" Diana gently put her hands behind her back, much the way a little child would, but she looked to be no older than 16. "Don't worry." she said. "I'll find you." The fog suddenly grew denser, and thicker, shrouding Diana and making her seemingly disappear little by little. "Wait!" Logan shouted out but she vanished within the fog, and it became far too thick to even see his hand in front of his face.

Logan's eyes shot open and he sat up on the couch, panting with sweat covering his forehead and dripping down his face. He glanced around the Study almost frantically, but once he realized that he had fallen asleep, he slowly calmed, and wiped the sweat from his brow with his jacket sleeve. He sighed to try and calm his breaths, running a hand through his dark hair. Another dream? Now he was positive. This was no coincidence. Something was going on here. "And I thought I had trouble sleeping before..." he muttered to himself. His eyes trailed over to the coffee table beside him, and at the sparkling diamond necklace laying there, glinting in the sunlight streaming in from the window. After a moment of thinking a few things over, he snatched the necklace from the table and slid it into his pocket again and stood up, exiting the Study


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5: "Secrets" 

Much to his luck, Logan knew that Hank was visiting the mansion that day. He wanted to check up on how things were going there, even being as busy as he was. Personally, Logan thought that Hank didn't trust him not to burn the institution or something. Either way, having him around that day would be a good thing. Maybe he could tell him something about the odd necklace. He wouldn't mention anything of his dreams for now. If he said anything on that note, Hank would most definitely label him insane and have him shipped off in a straightjacket within the hour. Or maybe he was just being a bit paranoid about the "furball."

Stepping into Xavier's old office, Logan got quite the nostalgic feeling seeing the old desk with the wheelchair sitting where it had been ever since the day he died 6 months ago. And just as he expected, standing in front of the mantle looking at some of the old photographs placed there, was Hank McCoy. "Hey, furball." Logan greeted, earning the man's attention. He glanced over his shoulder to him and although he was even less fond of the nickname now then when Logan had first used it, he smiled and turned to him as he walked over. "Ah, Logan. Good to see you. How have you been?" he said. Logan slid his hands into his pockets and shrugged, eyeing random items on the mantle. "I've been good. I'm alive at least." he replied. Hank chuckled a little and nodded. "I think the same could be said for all of us." he said. His smile faded somewhat, as he asked, "Storm tells me you've been rather absentminded recently." Logan glanced to Hank and for a moment the two stared at each other intently, as if they were trying to see what the other was thinking by reading their faces. Finally, Logan shrugged, and with a sigh replied, "I've just... had a lot on my mind." Hank hummed thoughtfully. "I see." He then turned and sauntered over to the desk, looking at the different items upon it that were now somewhat memorabilia of the past.

"So," Hank began. "What did you come in there for? I doubt you would have come in here to reminisce as I or Storm have." Logan walked over to the desk scratching the back of his head. "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me something." he confessed. "Oh?" Hank said, tapping a small wooden box on the desk that held different miscellaneous items. "And what would that be?" he asked, finally stopping and looking up at him. Logan raised his gaze to look at him as well, and paused. "Does this place have... secrets?" he slowly asked, feeling rather stupid for asking the question. Hank raised an eyebrow in curiosity and replied, "Every place has secrets." Logan shifted uncomfortably before saying, "Yeah but I mean like... weird secrets. Strange, unexplainable secrets." Hank looked at him slightly confused. "How so?" he asked. Logan scratched his forehead and cleared his throat. "Like things... hidden in the walls." he said, instantly regretting saying that. Hank gave him a strange look and said, "My boy, I think you've been watching too many horror movies." Logan rolled his eyes. He _knew_ that Hank would say something like that. "I haven't been watching any horror movies." he growled. "I found something hidden in the outside wall, on the end by the garden." Hank's expression suddenly became one of inquisition and curiosity. "What exactly did you find?" he asked. Logan hesitantly reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace, holding it by the thin silver chain and letting the diamond pendant dangle in the light pouring in from the windows.

Hank's face seemed to grow pale. That is, as pale as his face could possibly look being blue and covered in fur. His eyes widened as though he had seen a ghost, much to the irony of the situation, Logan thought. "Where did you say you got that?" Hank asked. "In the outside wall by the garden. Hidden behind a brick." Logan slowly explained, watching Hank with a slightly suspecting look on his face. The two both paused and a seemingly long silence filled the room. Until finally, Logan could not keep the question that was now burning in his mind from leaving his lips. "Have you seen this before...?" he slowly asked, staring at Hank with an unwavering glare. Hank looked up at Logan and stared back, the two meeting each other eye to eye once again. After another long, uneasy pause of silence, Hank replied, "I think it's best you put that away for now." Logan lowered the necklace and keeping the questioning look on his face, and asked, "Why?" Hank moved away from the desk and over to the windows, turning his back to him. "We'll discuss it another time, when Storm returns from her errands." he said.

Logan watched Hank as he stared out the windows, and slowly slid the necklace back into his pocket with a silent sigh. He turned to walk out of the room when Hank said, "Logan," He turned around and looked at him irritated and hopeful at the same time. "It's 3:00. The new student should be here now." he said. Logan glanced up at the clock on the mantle. Sure enough, it was 3. How long had he been asleep before? He was in such a hurry to talk to Hank about the necklace that he hadn't bothered to glance at the clock in the Study on his way out. Logan groaned a little and left the room with a bit of a growl. Hank continued to stare out the windows, however, even after Logan had left. He sighed and folded his hands behind his back. "Well, Charles," he muttered under his breath, "it seems the day you spoke of has finally arrived."


	6. New Student

Chapter 6: "New Student" 

Logan walked out to the driveway to the blue Cadillac parked there, right on schedule. A man somewhat shady looking man was sitting in the driver's seat, with gray hair and a mustache, and shifty brown eyes. A boy sat beside him in the passenger's seat with brown hair, and green eyes, wearing a baseball cap and jacket, with a baseball glove on one hand. "Hurry it up!" the boy snapped grumpily. Logan raised an eyebrow, stopping a couple feet away from the car. "Come on, we haven't got all day!" he growled again. Logan groaned. "Please tell me this isn't the new student." he muttered under his breath. "No, he's not the new student." a voice came from behind the car. Logan looked to the other side of the car to see a car door close, and out from behind the car came a girl with short black hair done up in a small, messy ponytail with the ends spiked and tipped blue and long bangs hanging over the sides of her face. Her eyes matched the highlighted ends of her hair, and her skin was a slightly tanned peach and was unblemished. She was thin but seemed to have slight muscular tone to it, though it was fairly hard to tell, and her height was about the same as Rogue's it would seem. She wore a solid black shirt with the word "attitude" on it in bold red and blue graffiti letters. Black jeans, combat boots, and black fingerless gloves completed her look, and a necklace hung around her neck bearing a pendant depicting the Chinese yin yang symbol of balance. She hauled a backpack over her shoulder and a dufflebag at her side. "I'm the new student." she said.

Logan looked at the girl quizzically. He hadn't muttered that sentence in more than a whisper. How did she hear it from the other side of the car? The girl moved around the car and kicked the bumper. "Hey!" the driver shouted. "You better not have scratched my car you little-" his sentence was cut off as the girl called to him, "What? I'm just giving you a little push to get out of here." The driver rolled his eyes and grumbled before shifting the car into drive and driving off. The kid in the front seat stuck his head out the rolled down window and looked back at the girl with a sour face before sticking his tongue out at her as they pulled out the drive. The girl slung her backpack over her shoulder and held her arm up as if to throw something, though nothing was in her hand, and the boy wide-eyed immediately ducked back inside the car. The girl put her hand down and watched them leave with a satisfied smirk, until she turned and looked at Logan. The smirk soon faded to a rather unattractive frown. Logan was starting to think the bossy kid in the front seat would've been better.

"So you're the new student?" Logan said as he slipped his thumbs into the belt loops of his worn blue jeans. "No, actually the new student just left." the girl said in a blatantly sarcastic tone. "That's why I'm standing at your freakin' doorstep with a bag over my shoulder full of my clothes." Logan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 7 months ago he might've given her a punch in the face for that, but he refrained, only slightly annoyed. After all, transferring to a new school with a family that apparently didn't hate to see you go wouldn't have put him in a good mood, either. "Was that you're uhh family?" He asked. The girl scoffed before breaking into laughter. "Hell no." she said. "That was the husband of the woman who runs the orphanage. And before you ask, yes, I'm an orphan, and yes, I'm a mutant, and hmm... while we're at it, yes, I'm a girl." Logan's eyes narrowed, now definitely annoyed by this girl's attitude. "What's your name?" he asked. The girl paused, and looked at Logan as if she were a computer scanning him for viruses. Finally, she replied, "Dawn. And what's your name? Happy Question Man?" Logan gave an irritated look and opened his mouth to retort but Dawn walked on past him and headed into the mansion. Logan turned around and looked at her with an agitated sigh before walking in after her.

Dawn looked around and spun in a circle as she walked into the Mansion. "Wow..." she said. She smirked and chuckled. "What a perfectly stuffy house." Logan walked in and shut the door behind him. "I'll show you to your room." he said. Dawn nodded and said, "You do that." Logan walked over to the staircase and began to climb it, but Dawn walked off on her own. Logan gave a look of slight irritation as she proceeded to walk down the hall, looking around without bothering to follow him to her room like she had just said. "Hey!" he called to her, but she didn't stop. He tried again, this time calling louder. "Hey!!!" This time she stopped and turned to look at him, with an expression that said, "what?" without her having to say it. Logan pointed up the stairs and said, "Your room is this way." Dawn gave a look of mock astonishment and said, "Oh... my bad." she turned herself around and began walking back towards Logan, who put on a patient face. However, it quickly dissolved even with his best efforts as Dawn tossed him her duffel bag and began walking away again. "Take care of that for me, then." she said as she walked away. Logan watched her go down the hall with a look of utter bemusement and frustration. He huffed and with an irritated sigh headed up the stairs. "She's here for two minutes and I already want her to leave..." he mumbled to himself.


End file.
